


Top Dog

by sydwtr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cam Boy Vax AU, Daddy Kink, Fantasy Dildos, Knotting, M/M, Other, Sex Work, Size Queen Vax, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwtr/pseuds/sydwtr
Summary: Someone's trying to take over the top spot in Vax's stream.





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarysrestrictedsection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/gifts).



> The lovely [librarysrestrictedsection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection) let me play in this sandbox and boy did I have fun. Any discrepancies between this story and the others in [the AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187612) are my errors.

Discreet packaging is a godsend, even if he doesn’t care that much if the postal workers where he keeps his PO box know that he has an increasingly large and varied collection of sex toys. Vax takes his box from across the counter, glancing at the return address and frowning. He recognizes that address–he should, he’s gotten enough gifts from that particular company thanks to a very dedicated supporter–but he hasn’t gotten a message from his Cinder King telling him to expect new mail. Did he miss it?

Better question, if it’s _not_ from his king, who _is_ it from? He’s got some kinky supporters; people who want to see him stretched open or tied up or all manner of other things that he’s happy to indulge them in for the right price, but he can’t think of anyone else that regularly requests him to fuck himself senseless with fantasy-inspired dragon dildos.

Then again, he’s been on the site before. They sell more than just dragons, despite the name and usual shipments he gets. He’s seen all manner of fantasy creature dicks, a few tentacles, and even things like pocket pussies and packers. So this could be a gift from anyone.

He cuts through the tape once he’s back in his room, flipping open the box and pulling out the invoice first. If it’s a surprise from the Cinder King, he’ll save the actual unboxing and reaction for their next private stream if that’s the intent. But if it’s from someone else, he’s going to look into it immediately.

Not from the Cinder King. That just makes him more curious, and he flips the invoice over, scanning the back of it. There’s usually some sort of letter included on these gifts, and this one does not disappoint.

_RavensRook,_  
_We’ve sent you this gift in the hopes that you might enjoy it on a stream in the near future. If you’d prefer not to, of course, feel free to indulge yourself in your own free time. It’s a different take from your usual toys, from a different type of supporter._  
_AlphaPack_  
_PS - Financial incentive to follow._

He squints at the name, trying to remember if he’s seen it before. They’ve been in his public streams, he’s sure. Made donations… nothing small, but nothing as big as some of his long term supporters (then again, no one goes as big as his Daddy. The man’s basically putting him through college single-handedly). Are they in any of the monthly support tiers?

Vax opens up his laptop, pulling up his page and skimming the tiers. No AlphaPack. Technically, that should mean no special stream requests. Those are reserved for monthly support tiers at the very least, unless he’s feeling generous spur of the moment. But the letter has him curious enough to bend the rules, and the promise of a following financial incentive…

He pulls the dildo out of its bed of packaging peanuts, taking it out of the bag and feeling the heft of it. Not too bad… It’s neither as big nor as wide as some of his others, but there’s a hefty bulge near the base that he’s fairly certain is supposed to be a knot. He hasn’t had many interested in seeing him get knotted, but there’s still a thrill that goes through him at the idea. Working up to the stretch of it could be a whole show. And there’s something else, something he’s never received from his usual supplier. A tube extends from the wide base of the dildo, a syringe at the end of it. Deeper in the box is a bottle of water-based lube, thick and white to resemble cum. Fuck, he loves that lube. Maybe he’ll break the rules for this guy.

For the time being, he takes a few pictures of himself with his new toy, selects the best one and posts it to his page. Kissing the tip of it, looking to the camera with mischief in his eyes, the base of the toy and attached tube hidden out of frame. Comments and likes pop up within minutes and he skims them, grinning at the appreciative words.

His inbox pings a message alert and Vax tabs over, raising an eyebrow. Sylas isn’t usually online this time of day… Though, the man has a jealous streak a mile wide. If he thinks someone else is trying to butter Vax up, he’ll stomp it down. There’s a reason his top support tier only hosts one person.

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_Special treat for yourself?_

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Someone sent me a present they want me to use on stream._

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_Who?_  
_RedDragonKing?_

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Not this time._  
_Username is AlphaPack._

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_Are you going to use it?_

**_RavensRook_ **  
_I’m going to try it out first I think._  
_Want to watch, Daddy?_

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_Two hours from now._

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Can’t wait~_

A hot shower, a little googling to figure out how the cum tube is supposed to work, then a private demonstration for Sylas. It’s promising to be a good evening.

Vax is halfway to the bathroom when he gets another inbox ping, the sound of a donation. He almost ignores it, but that postscript-- _financial incentive to follow_ \--flashes through his head. Just in case… He leans over the back of his chair, refreshes his inbox and nearly falls as his legs give out.

“Holy shit…” That’s… some quick mental math--that’s two months rent and then some. Even _Sylas_ rarely drops that much on him in one go. Vax scoots around to his chair, pulling up the user information and sending a quick message.

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Do you want a private show?_

**_AlphaPack_ **  
_It’d be nice but that’s almost impossible._  
_There’s more than one of us behind this account and we can’t all be at the same computer._

**_RavensRook_ **  
_I could record something for you._  
_How many of you are there?_

**_AlphaPack_ **  
_There’s three of us._  
_But really, we’d all rather you enjoy yourself for everyone to see._

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Okay, okay, give me some details then._  
_What do you want me to do?_  
_I’m going to take a quick shower, but just tell me everything you want to see and I’ll do it next time I go live._

Shower, right. A shower and--fuck, and he’s supposed to show Sylas his test out of the new toy. That’s probably out of the question now. He’s not too worried about the size, definitely has bigger toys in his inventory… Telling Sylas that he has to change his mind, however, is more concerning.

He’s still reeling from the donation as he strips down and showers. It’s a one time thing, surely, not going to be repeated and he needs to keep his regulars happy first. There’s Sylas to think of, and the Cinder King, and his other high tier supporters. Hell, some of them have been with him since the very beginning, when his only set up was a shitty webcam and his right hand. He can do something special for this AlphaPack once, maybe, but he can’t alienate his regulars.

First, though, he has to deal with Sylas.

The problem is, Vax _likes_ his Daddy. There’s a tangible vibe of _creepy_ to some of the people that follow him, the ones that ask for his real name, or if they can meet up, or if he’ll do things that are high on his ‘I Do Not Do This’ list. The ones that think that they can demand things of him for a one time donation of a couple of bucks. Sylas isn’t any of those things… He’s possessive, sure, but it’s never hit his radar as creepy. Hell, there are times that he’s even _sweet_ , using private sessions not for sex but to just talk to him.

Vax wraps a towel around his hips, taking a seat at the computer and glancing at the clock. Still plenty of time before Sylas wants him online.

He opens up the slew of messages from AlphaPack in the meanwhile, reading them over quickly, feeling himself stir below the towel at the things this guy--these guys--want. God dammit, if they were at least _creepy_ he could maybe settle this once and for all, but they’re _nice_. Everything reads more as a suggestion than a demand and after a moment’s thought, Vax clicks through to accept the hefty donation.

_**RavensRook**  
I’ll do what I can on stream tomorrow night. _

_**AlphaPack**  
That’s all we ask. _

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Do you want to use the donation to go onto a support tier?_  
_I can open up a second level spot for you,_  
_that gets you a recording once a week and an exclusive live show every other week, plus some other stuff._  
_It’d be six months at second tier._

_**AlphaPack**  
How long would it be at top tier? _

Oh, fuck him sideways. He _should_ say that his top spot is taken. That he only has one and it’s reserved. And these guys _should_ know that, if they’ve watched his streams. It’s one of Sylas’ requests, that he always start a stream by talking about his Daddy. Reminding his viewers that he is claimed, spoken for, and owned--and he loves it. As naked as he gets, he keeps on the choker Sylas gave him, one of the first presents he ever received.

Vax taps his fingers restlessly against the keys, looking again at the clock. An hour. There’s a chance that Sylas won’t be online, won’t see the changes as he makes them.

_**RavensRook**  
Three months at top tier, but I only have one spot there and it’s occupied. _

**_AlphaPack_ **  
_We’ll donate that every_ _two months for your top spot._

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Deal._  
_Give me five minutes._

He won’t kick Sylas off his reserved spot, wouldn’t even dream of it. Vax edits his page quickly, adds another tier and locks it, makes it private, sets the rewards and financial level, then adds AlphaPack to it. The same deal Sylas has: exclusive shows on demand, a personal number he can be reached at for texting or voice chatting, moderation in his stream chat, and… Vax hesitates, glances at the cost and frequency, then adds something even Sylas doesn’t have.

Ability to invite two additional viewers to any of his private shows for free.

God, he’s _fucked_ if Sylas ever finds out about this.

**_AlphaPack_ **  
_Thanks._  
_Looking forward to tomorrow’s stream._

**_RavensRook_ **  
_You sure you don’t want it private?_

**_AlphaPack_ **  
_No thanks._  
_I think everyone deserves to watch you enjoy getting knotted._  
_Is this your first one?_

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Yeah._  
_It looks like it’s going to feel amazing and the cum tube has me intrigued._  
_Love your suggestion btw._

**_AlphaPack_ **  
_One last request?_

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Whatever you want._

**_AlphaPack_ **  
_Don’t use it until you’re streaming, okay?_  
_We want to see your reaction the first time._

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Of course._

“ _Fuck_ ,” Vax hisses out, glancing at the clock and starting. He needs to get dressed for Sylas, needs to figure out just what he’s going to say. The truth is out of the question.

With barely a minute to spare he settles into bed, turns on his camera and wiggles into the position that he knows his Daddy likes to find him in. On his stomach, head pillowed in his arms, facing the camera but able to see down the bare expanse of his back, see the curve of his ass in his tight briefs. Vax bends his knees, puts his feet in the air and crosses his ankles a second before the indication that Sylas is online blinks on.

“Hey, Daddy,” he coos to the camera, fluttering his eyelashes and waving. “I missed you.”

The typing indicator blinks in the corner and he waits. Sylas never uses the voice chat option, just like he never connects his own camera. Vax doesn’t mind. He’s the one getting paid for it, after all.

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_Missed you, too._  
_Have you been a good boy?_

Vax grins, stretching out and wiggling his ass. “I’ve been _trying_ to be good, but you know… sometimes I need a firm hand to guide me, right?”

_**VampDaddy**  
That’s what I’m here for. _

“We-ell…” He sits up, pushes his hair over his shoulders and shows off the collar. The first ever present from his Daddy, something to remind everyone who he belongs to. Simple black leather, fitted eerily perfectly to his neck, clasped with a stylized ‘S’ that looks like a fanged, smirking mouth. “You’re gonna really wanna punish me tonight, Daddy.”

_**VampDaddy**  
Why’s that, good boy? _

Moment of truth. Moment of half-truth, rather. “So y’know that new present I got? The one I promised to show you tonight?” He cheeks flush, his head ducking. Even if it’s just text on a screen, there’s something _visceral_ in the radiating disappointment he knows is going to come. Something that makes him feel young and wrong and vulnerable in a way that Vax is _sure_ a psychologist would have a field day with.

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_Yes._  
_Talk to me, good boy._

Oh, god, the hot shame and cold fear that curdle his stomach shouldn’t be such a turn on. Maybe a psychologist would run screaming in the other direction, knowing just how fucked up he is. “AlphaPack sent me a donation and a message about it, asked me to save my first knotting for tomorrow night’s livestream.”

_**VampDaddy**  
And you’re going to? _

“If you’ll let me, Daddy…”

He has no idea what Sylas looks like, really, aside from one picture that the man sent early on. Pale skin, intense eyes so dark they were almost black. No clue on hair color, build, age… nothing but those eyes. Vax closes his eyes for a moment, imagines them now. Narrowed with displeasure, with thought, assessing him and finding him not good enough. Lighting up with how to punish him.

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_I think you’ve already made up your mind._  
_And that you need to be punished._

There it is. Vax exhales unsteadily, biting down on his lip and looking at the camera from under his lashes. “Yes, Daddy.”

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_Get a different toy._  
_Not one of those fucking red ones, either._  
_You know what kind I like._

He shuffles off the bed, crosses the room to his collection and eyes them carefully, selects one that he knows Sylas has appreciated in the past. Be good and it will be over faster. Be good and his Daddy will be happy with him again.

When he comes back, there are more messages on the screen. Vax reads them quickly, his face flushing as he moves to comply. He’s been bad before, been punished before, and as much as he likes it afterwards, there’s always an underlying worry in the moment. That this time Sylas will actually be angry with him, that this time he won’t be forgiven no matter how much he begs.

He lubes up the girthy plug, kneels over it on his bed and eases his briefs down and off. The whimper he lets out when he presses it into himself isn’t entirely for show–he hadn’t planned to stretch himself this wide, hadn’t prepped himself beforehand like he usually would. Vax keeps his eyes on the chat, reads his orders as he begins to work the plug in. Fuck himself all the way down. Leave it buried deep inside himself once it was. He groans as he sinks the last inch in, setting a hand on his stomach and reading the next line as it appears. Vax whines, holds his stomach for a moment against how _full_ he is. Fuck, he loves getting stretched open and filled up, and Sylas loves watching him take it, but the man definitely knows how to turn a pleasure into a punishment. It’s the best kind.

He eases himself to stand, slowly turns in front of the camera to show that he’s obeyed, to show the base of the plug flush against his hole. Sits back down with a low whimper as it jostles inside him.

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_You don’t take it out until I say so._  
_You don’t cum until I say so._  
_Now tell me how it feels._

Vax starts talking immediately, his hips rocking back and forth steadily, drawing more whines and whimpers from his throat. Even if it hurts, even if he’s only making his punishment worse for himself, he just can’t help it… Being so full and being made to just _sit_ with it is too good. He has to feel it move inside him every now and then.

His usual private sessions are only an hour, but Sylas keeps him like that for almost two hours tonight. He only lets up when Vax breaks, when his whimpers and sniffles turn into real tears as the desperation for _something_ –to touch himself or fuck himself or any sort of stimulation–becomes too much for him.

Vax’s glazed eyes land on the computer screen as he lies in bed, panting, stomach aching and covered in sticky cum, his hole stretched and twitching. He licks his lips, presses two fingers into himself and moans. There’s a string of messages, praises for him for lasting so long, how hot he is when he breaks, how good he looks with his hole fucked open like that. The donation chime as Sylas drops in a tip, larger than usual because of the extended session. The last two messages are what Vax focuses on.

**_VampDaddy_ **  
_I’m looking forward to tomorrow night._  
_You’re such a good boy._

God, he lives for those words. The online indication switches to offline and Vax groans, fucks himself to another shaking orgasm on his fingers before he turns his camera off and stops the broadcast.

He needs a glass of water, another shower, dinner, and about ten hours of sleep. None of which sounds more appealing than the last, but he’s supposed to take better care of himself. With effort, he drags himself out of bed, stumbles for the bathroom to at least get two out of three.

* * *

Some of his second tier supports had left comments on the new picture while he was sleeping. Vax reads them with bleary eyes as he drinks his coffee, unable to keep a smile off his face.

_**PracticalMagical**  
That’s quite the knot, little bird~ _

_**GunMetalGrave**  
Digging the color choice, it’ll look nice in you. _

_**RedDragonKing**  
whos moving in on my territory _

_**AlphaPack**  
We’re all about equal opportunity enjoyment @RedDragonKing _

Vax exhales, glancing at the time stamp and shaking his head. His Cinder King hasn’t responded to the baiting yet, but if things get heated, he’ll have to delete the comments and have a word with AlphaPack. They’re not worth losing his other supporters.

He does delete some of the comments, those that his moderators have flagged as inappropriate. After a minute, he flips to his inbox and skims past his donation notifications for the time being, looks for new messages.

_**GunMetalGrave**  
So, you suddenly have a new favorite? _

_**RavensRook**  
Oh, don’t tell me you’re jealous too _

**_GunMetalGrave_ **  
_Only an acceptable amount._  
_Who else is jealous?_

**_RavensRook_ **  
_RedDragonKing_  
_And Daddy sure wasn’t happy with me last night._

_**GunMetalGrave**  
Rough time? _

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Nothing I don’t deserve._  
_Anything special you want for your recording this week?_

**_GunMetalGrave_ **  
_I’m feeling some bondage._  
_Leather and a gag, maybe._  
_Plug yourself with a big one, tie yourself up, and try to wiggle loose_

**_RavensRook_ **  
_Fuck that’s hot._  
_I’ll film it tomorrow night._  
_You gonna make tonight’s live show?_

**_GunMetalGrave_ **  
_Wouldn’t miss it._  
_Everyone seems to be into you getting knotted._

Well, he _is_ due for a new kink. Vax slips into the kitchen, gets himself another coffee and debates on breakfast. Take care of himself. It’s what Daddy wants him to do. He pops some bread in the toaster, goes to get his phone from the charger.

There’s a frankly obscene number of new text messages on there and Vax frowns, opening up his messenger app. He’s not going to give away his actual phone number, he’s not that dumb, but the app spoofs him a number that works like a regular one. Texting, calling, it even has a voicemail account that he can access.

Three different phone numbers have texted him since last night and he jumps to the oldest of these, sees that it’s only two short messages.

_This is AlphaPack, but the person behind this number is Lucius.  
Thank you for accepting our gifts, my brothers and I spent a lot of time debating on what to send and how to send it, and ultimately we only want you to enjoy yourself with our generosity. _

Three of them, that’s right. And brothers… a fraternity, maybe? Though with that kind of money, he doubts they’re in college.

The next oldest messages are more in number but mostly pictures, and Vax skims them as he eats his toast. The guy’s pretty hot, he’ll give him that. Muscular, short-cropped dark hair, arms criss-crossed with scars. His words are few and far between, contain the spelling errors of both impatience and text-to-speech. Benicio. Vax isn’t even surprised when the last few pictures are of Benicio naked and hard. He doesn’t necessarily _mind_ unsolicited nudes, but he should probably give this guy a few lessons on sexting etiquette. Like not using text-to-speech.

The most recent messages are from just a few hours ago, each nearly a paragraph of perfect spelling and grammar… that somehow still feels stilted. Lawrence, his name is. Vax finishes his second cup of coffee as he reads, his lips curving into a smile. Nervous about talking with a cam personality. That’s sort of cute.

Re-reading their texts, he guesses that Lucius was who he was mostly dealing with the day before. The typing style matches, not Benicio’s awkward mis-wordings or Lawrence’s stilted ramblings. Though he supposes that all three must have contributed ideas to his show tonight, if not the text of it.

Vax selects the messages from Lucius, types his reply with a widening grin.

_I’m looking forward to getting to know you, and I’m certain I’ll enjoy myself._

That’s enough work for now. He has a full day of classes that he’s going to be late to if he doesn’t get himself up and moving. Not to mention a stream tonight that promises to be quite the new experience.

* * *

He fills up the syringe with the white lube, carefully positions it off to the side. Out of sight for the camera, AlphaPack was very specific about it being a surprise, but in easy reach for when the time comes. Closer at hand he sets another bottle of lube, just close enough to his lights to keep it warm. There’s nothing quite as off-putting as a cold lube surprise in the midst of a show.

Vax scrolls through the usernames in his chat, mentally checking off his high level supporters. They’re all there already, some chatting about how excited they are for the show, some silent. Usually his Cinder King is typing a mile a minute before a show, but tonight he’s oddly silent. Vax makes a mental note to give him a little something extra sometime soon.

For the time being, he hovers his fingers over the keyboard, choosing his words carefully and typing.

_**RavensRook**  
Show starts in about fifteen minutes, everyone. Looking forward to showing you all how this bitch in heat gets knotted by an alpha cock _

The string of filthy messages that pour in are enough to get him started. More psychologist fodder, he fucking _loves_ being talked down to, called a slut, told what to do. He used to have to watch porn to get turned on for a show, but now all Vax does is read what his chat says about him.

One last look at his set-up before he decides he’s ready, sweeping his hair back over his shoulder and clasping the collar around his neck. Vax looks at his chat one last time, sees AlphaPack online and quickly sends off a private message.

_**RavensRook**  
Are you all watching? _

_**AlphaPack**  
yeah we’re all hear _

_**RavensRook**  
Well, I hope you and your brothers enjoy the show, Benicio. _

Vax settles back onto his bed, propped up against pillows and stretched out. He reaches to the side, hits the remote control button, and grins as his camera comes on.

“Hey, everyone… and hi, Daddy.” His fingers slide up, trailing along the collar, lightly touching the S-shaped clasp. “I’ve been so excited to show you all what I got in the mail yesterday, I knew I was gonna have to use it tonight. Even Daddy hasn’t seen it in action yet, and you know he gets first dibs on watching me get fucked senseless by a new cock.” The silky submissive voice is easy, the words about himself come naturally, and Vax lets himself drop into his role as the chat flies.

He talks through most of the pre-show, dirty words and responses to chat as his hands trail over his bared skin, tease into his briefs and back up. There’s a few questions that pop up, get marked by his moderators as worth his direct attention, and Vax grins. “Nipple piercings? I’ve thought about it, but I usually prefer to just put clamps there.” He pinches his nipples as he talks, groans softly and pulls. “You all know I like a little pain with my pleasure.”

A few more questions and answers as he teases himself, before Vax leans forward, crawls closer to the camera on hands and knees. He arches his back, presses his chest down to the bed and reaches behind him, carefully rubbing dry fingers against his hole through his briefs. “Mm… fuck, I really am just a bitch in heat, huh? Just some… some slutty Omega who needs to get knotted by a big Alpha cock… maybe even a whole pack of them.” He’s not entirely unfamiliar with the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, with the fictional concepts behind it or the supposed real-world associations. And AlphaPack was fairly particular about this show, so that makes it easier.

He pumps some lube onto his hand off-camera, reaches back and subtly slicks his hole under his briefs. “So wet for it already… just need to get mounted, get claimed, get fucked senseless…” He slides his briefs down, wiggles his hips and turns so that the camera can catch the shine of lube on his skin. “There’s gotta be an Alpha out there who wants to knot my slick Omega ass, right?”

There’s no sense pretending that the words he’s saying aren't a _little_ stupid out loud, but Vax is professional enough not to laugh at them on stream. Skilled enough to make them sound hot, even. He presses two fingers into himself, moans and closes his eyes as he starts to fuck himself open. His hips rock backwards into his hand, body twitching and shaking as he rubs his prostate. The anticipation of getting knotted has been a low heat in the back of his mind all day, buzzing in his blood and making filthy promises about how tonight’s show was going to wreck him.

Vax glances at the chat, at the pinned messages, and hides a grin against his arm. _Now_ his Cinder King is into it… along with everyone else, it seems. Just about everyone is offering to fuck him senseless, or knot him, or show him what a real Alpha can do. He turns a hazy-eyed look to the camera, his smile softer. “Aw, you’re all so sweet to me…” Another subtle pump of lube onto his hand before he grabs the dildo, carefully slicking it and bringing it into frame. “Mm… It’s my first time getting knotted, y’know? I can’t wait to feel it stretch me open and own me.”

He can see the flash of questions in chat as he holds up the dildo, gently kisses the tip of it and moves it back to his ass. PracticalMagical connects the dots first, his message popping up and immediately pinning itself to the top.

_**PracticalMagical**  
I know what’s coming. Don’t ruin the surprise. _

Of course he knows. Vax lets his grin slip this time, giving the chat a wink. “Someone knows the secret,” he teases, rubbing the pointed tip of the cock against his ass before slowly sliding it in. He gets inches deep before that knot hits him, moans and rocks back against it.

“F-fuck… c’mon, please, fill me up, knot me, make me your bitch…” The gentle begging accompanies his movements, hips pressing back into the toy, fingers pushing it deeper into him. It’s a stretch and he knew it was going to be, should have learned his lesson the night before and prepped himself regardless… but he likes the pain.

Not that he’s opposed to playing up like he doesn’t. Vax pants, whining low in the back of his throat. “It’s too big, it’s not gonna fit in me, you can’t–ah!–you can’t knot me, it’ll _hurt_ …” His actions say otherwise, hips thrusting back more desperately, steady pressure against the wide base of the dildo that slowly but surely presses the knot into him. Vax gasps as it enters him fully, the feeling of it stretching him so wide like a plug… and then, unlike a plug, not tightening back down to something smaller than he started with, the knot receding to the same thickness of the rest of the dildo before the stopper of the base touches him. The shape inside him is so different from his usual, making him think of something feral, something monstrous. For just a moment, as often happens when he’s using his Cinder King’s toys, Vax’s mind drifts elsewhere.

Pinned down against dirt with a clawed hand wrapped around his throat, a furred chest against his back and the knot locking the Alpha into him. The low growl of words in his ear, about how he’s _claimed_ , how he’s _owned_ , how he’s going to be the pack’s bitch, their fuck hole, their little cum-hungry slut. The heady musk of arousal coming from the pack that surrounds them, waiting their turn to fuck him over and over until the full moon fades from the sky and the sun rises. They’ll shift back under daylight, leave him barely-conscious in the dirt, ass stretched by countless knots, stomach aching with the cum in it.

Vax drags his focus back to reality, back to the present, and feels his cock twitch against his stomach. “Oh… oh, fuck, please…” he whimpers, his body shaking. He no longer has to hold the dildo against himself, so his hand moves down, wraps around his cock and squeezes. “Fuck, it’s so big, it’s so good…” He clenches around the knot and feels it shift in him, feels another moan rip from his chest.

It’s a struggle, but Vax pushes himself up, sits back on his heels and faces the camera. He lets his audience get a good look at him, face flushed, chest heaving, cock hard and leaking in his hand, before he spreads his legs. The dildo is just barely visible between them, knotted inside him and filling him up. He bites his lip, belated wishes he’d set himself up in a better position so he could ride this cock, then begins stroking himself.

“I-I wanna cum, I wanna cum with your cock in me, I wanna cum on your knot, please, _please_ –” The begging is easy, natural, barely fabricated. They like it when he begs, and he likes knowing that he’s _earned_ whatever it is he’s asking for.

The pinned message barely catches his attention, draws a full-throated moan from him

_**AlphaPack**  
Not until you’re full of Alpha cum. _

“T-tell me when I can, tell me when…. tell me when I’m full of Alpha cum, please, oh, fuck…” It’s not usually his style to start a one-on-one during a public stream, but he’s already bending his rules a little. And judging by the flood of donation notifications, no one really minds that.

Another flash of a pinned message.

_**AlphaPack**  
You’ll know when. _

Vax nods, rocks his hips down and cries out. “Fuck…! Mm… it’s so big, it… it…” He lets his mouth fall open, head tilting back in a silent scream as his free hand finds the syringe and depresses the plunger. Warm cum-lube floods into him, re-slicks the toy and now Vax _is_ able to ride it, even without the base support. He rocks on the knot, feels it sliding in and out of his stretched hole, feels the sticky white lube dripping out of him. The words that babble from his lips may or may not be coherent, but they make sense to him. He’s been fucked by an Alpha, been pumped full of cum and held on a knot and he’s going to take more and more inside him until he can’t hold anymore, until it’s bursting out around that thick knot.

He cums with a shout, jerks himself through the orgasm and finally falls forward again, face-down in the sheets and twitching. Vax reaches back, carefully fucks himself with the toy for a few more minutes so that his audience can see him shaking with over-stimulation, see his eyes glazed with fucked-out bliss.

“Fuck… I’m such a needy little bitch in heat, I just… I just wanna get fucked by another big Alpha knot…” he mumbles into his arm, slowly sliding the dildo out of himself with a moan, hoping that the camera catches the gush of lube he feels follow it out. Hoping that thick strings of it are coating the dildo, stretching between the toy and his used hole. God, he loves being absolutely wrecked like that.

It takes some effort, but Vax eventually rolls over, gives an exhausted little wave to his camera and blows a kiss. “See you all next week… mm…” He reaches for his controls, shuts the broadcast off and takes a few shaky breaths before turning off his camera.

He _should_ go clean up and drink water and eat something and--

Vax groans, rolling over and curling up, his arms wrapping around his pillow. Moving after getting fucked like that is too damn hard.

His phone buzzes a text alert next to him and he reaches for it blearily, sure that it’s his Daddy reminding him to take care of himself, gently cajoling him to go get a glass of water. He’s not expecting a message from one of his Alphas, that’s for sure. Lawrence’s name at the top of the screen draws a sleepy smile from him.

_Thank you for the excellent show and I hope you sleep well._

Vax smiles, opening up the camera and taking a quick picture of himself, arm wrapped around the pillow, eyes almost closed. He inserts it into the message, captions it accordingly.

_I could sleep for a year after a fuck like that. Thanks for the present. <3 _

He could sleep for a year, but… self care. Be a good boy. Vax sits up with a groan and reaches for the water bottle on his desk. He’ll feel a big more like a person and a bit less like a thoroughly-used fuck-hole once he has some water. And a shower. And dinner.

He takes another picture, himself naked and exhausted but drinking water, and texts it to Sylas before taking his collar off.

This has been fun, sure, but he knows who his Daddy is. No one’s going to usurp that.


End file.
